


First time again

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl poetry, Yes Really, Yes again, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen title from TWD<br/>Daryl's inexperience and awe written into stanzas<br/>Awww</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time again

My barefoot soul watches the waves  
Of emotion shadowed on your face  
With childlike wonder I reach out  
oozing inexperience. You await the touch  
I tremble, I tremor, a short and quickened breath  
It's no more than a waking dream  
where before were nightmares shook my life.  
I caress your skin, your beautiful eyes close,  
but somehow, also, they let me in.

My barefoot soul watches the waves  
Of emotion shadowed on your face.  
I feel safe, I'm home. Life is just beginning for a man such as I,

at the end of the world, who'd have known?  
Glistening skin under fingertips, time frozen  
As still as the night, as still as your breathing  
Surrounded with vapour, steam from our mouths.

My barefoot soul watches the waves  
Of emotion shadowed on your face  
Dripping with sweat, tears of acceptance and of joy.  
Lips parted, breathing sharp. It all comes down to this, us, to you.  
To swim in your oceans, to fly in your skies, to run in your shadow.  
I want these things, I need them.  
Always, I stand with you, brother, lover,  
Teacher.

My barefoot soul watches the waves.  
I dive in.

 

 

 


End file.
